Goodbye Forever
by SeeBookReadBook
Summary: Jason is preparing to move to Camp half Blood after the Giant War but Reyna interrupts him.


**Hey guys! I really hope you enjoy!**

Goodbye Forever

Jason was almost finished packing. He looked around his old praetor house. The walls that had held so many pictures were now completely bare. It made the house look even emptier than it already was.

Ever since the Giant War ended, Jason and Piper had been planning Jason's move to Camp Half-Blood. It would have been easier if the senate had let go of the idea of Jason being praetor.

Jason's name was accidentally added to the praetor ballot that determined who the praetors would be after the war. Reyna won... and so did Jason. The people were told that Jason being part of the election was a misprint but they protested against a second election, wanting Jason to become their praetor. The senate had wanted Jason to put the people's wants before his.

Jason agreed to remain praetor until the Feast of Fortuna, which had been a few months away. When it came, Jason was excluded from the ballot and Reyna was elected again along with a son of Apollo from the second cohort.

Jason looked around his old house one last time. He'd probably never see it again, even if he did visit Camp Jupiter.

He grabbed his suitcase from his bed. The sheets had been stripped from it and all that was left was the bed frame and the mattress.

The suitcase was too heavy to carry so Jason was forced to bend over and drag it. This was the demeaning position he was found in when Reyna walked in.

"Jason!" she said in surprise. Then she smirked. "Having some trouble?"

"Oh, shut up," he grumbled, still dragging the case. She didn't laugh but the side of her lip twitched up. She stepped further into the room.

"Piper's waiting at the principia," she murmured. He smiled weakly.

"How am I going to get this to the principia?" he asked rhetorically, nodding to his case. She eyed the case and shrugged.

"Drag it," she said bluntly. Her tone left a rock in his stomach. He was hoping he could leave without resistance. He remained silent, guessing she would say something.

"Stand up straight," she ordered finally, sounding annoyed that he hadn't already.

"Sorry," he mumbled, straightening. She glared at him.

"Romans don't apologise," she growled. This sent a flash of anger through him.

"Well, I'm not Roman anymore, am I?" he growled. He saw the irritation play across Reyna's features.

"You haven't stopped being Roman, Jason," she said condescendingly. "You're just running away from it." He stepped back, like what she said was a physical blow. Her words hurt him. He thought she understood why he was going to Camp Half Blood.

"I'm not running away from being Roman," Jason said quietly. "I'm running towards being Greek." He grabbed his suitcase again and avoided looking at Reyna's expression.

Since Reyna was standing next to the door he was forced to shuffle past her. He felt her reach out and touch his shoulder. He looked up at her and saw the sadness on her face.

She opened her mouth to say something. Jason was expecting her to ask him to reconsider his move but instead she said:

"It won't be worth it."

Her words shocked him to the core.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded. She looked stoically at him.

"When you leave Camp Jupiter you will lose its support. We'll probably never see each other again. And you and Piper will eventually break up so you will lose your reason for leaving in the first place. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Jason swallowed. He had been sure he could visit. He wasn't worried about Piper, though. He loved her, and she loved him. They were never breaking up. In fact, they were probably getting married soon. Jason was already planning his proposal, although he wouldn't ask for a long while.

Reyna, however, was a problem.

"I thought I could visit," he murmured. Reyna shook her head.

"If you leave now, there's no coming back" she said. Jason stood so they were face to face and smiled sadly at her. He didn't want to hurt her or leave her, but the alternative was worse.

"Then I guess this is goodbye forever," he said. He didn't wait to see or hear her reaction, he just grabbed his heavy case and dragged it the last few inches to the door.

 **That was my first time writing in third person, so how'd I do? Please review! (That rhymed!)**


End file.
